The dragon and his siren
by Nightfury262
Summary: This is the Natsu x Kagura story by konohasharingan but in English.


Chapter 1: Natsu's secret

FLASBACK 13 YEARS AGO

It is seen in a large meadow a small boy of 4 years of age looking desperately for his father-IGNEEL, where are you, Igneel-shouted seeing everywhere- "you left me because I was weak, forgive me" - he thought beginning to cry slightly -no, I should not give up, I'll become strong and someday I'll find you -he said wiping his tears with his scarf but at that moment he heard something behind him- he said- turning to see a small purple blur away-wait-

Natsu ran as fast as he could following the smell - wait, I will not do anything to you-

"Get out of there," shouted a voice that was that of a little girl.

Natsu quickly recognized that it was a girl who had jerked his clothes and carried a sword that could easily be seen, she could barely lift -don't tell me before she tripped over a stone or hurt her leg- ahh-

The pink-haired only approached her very slowly-calm will not do anything-then saw her knee hit.

Then I take out a small piece of cloth and bend down to her height-a.., go away, Ah-she said trying to get away but he placed his hand on her head beginning to caress her.

-calm down I will not hurt you-I put the cloth around her injured foot-ready that should help-then he got up and offered his hand-come on you will not spend all day on the floor-said in a funny tone and his typical smile.

She blushed-sorry ... sorry-said at last taking the hand of Natsu and with his help she managed to stand up-thank you-then she bent down to take her sword and then saw the person that helped her in the face-thanks and sorry for the before I believed that you wanted to hurt me like the ones that destroyed my town -said Kagura with some sadness but he saw this and put his hand on her head as before, she only saw him again, pink-haired boy began to blush again.

-well I am Natsu Dragneel, I am looking for my father disappeared two days ago and I can not find him -said something sad- and what is your name -said seeing the Purplette.

-I am Kagura Mikazuchi, my town Rosemary was destroyed a few days ago by people wearing hoods and I have been looking for my brother all that time -said starting to cry but at that moment some arms caught her in a hug.

-calm down, I know he's fine and I promise I'll help you look for him -he said in the ear of the little girl who just started crying, not sadness if not happiness and then corresponded the hug.

-thanks and I promise to help you find your father, Natsu-then she gave a smile that caused the pinkette to blush a little and look away.

SOME DAYS AFTER.

Natsu and Kagura started a journey around Fiore to find Simon and Igneel but sees Natsu standing in front of the door of a wizard's guild known as Mermaid heel, which only accepts women.

Natsu hugged Kagura tightly. "Do not leave me please, you do not," the girl said between sobs as Natsu hugged her tightly with a few tears as well.

-Kagura, I know you'll be fine here but that does not mean we're not going to stop seeing, what if we make another promise -said Natsu, separating from Kagura and then wiping away the tears- that every month beginning from now we will always meet and we will tell you everything we did in the month - Natsu said giving her a little kiss on the forehead- you are very important for my Kagura-

She only wiped away her tears then joined her little finger with Natsu-yo Kagura's promise to always keep fighting and one day I'll find my brother-she said

-yo, Natsu I promise to make myself strong and always protect those I love and never leave you alone -said the latter before giving her another hug that she corresponded happily.

END OF FLASBACK

CITY OF MAGNOLIA nowadays

It was a peaceful day in the city of Magnolia everything was at peace, all traders and people worked without problems but this peace was interrupted by a great rumble from a certain guild known as the most destructive of the whole kingdom.

INSIDE THE GUILD.

In the fairy tail guild it was like every day someone thought of starting one of their very famous fights where they see Gajeel, Gray, Elfman and several other members fighting each other.

On the other side Cana was seen taking a barrel of beer alongside Master Makarov and Mira who was talking to Lisanna.

Macao and Wakaba were at another table, Levi and Lucy were at another table with Happy who was on the other side with Charly and Wendy while Erza who was next to her ate her precious cake, if another normal day but someone that day was not among them. usual bustles and this was Natsu Dragneel who had been missing for a few days and all this seemed normal except for the wizard of spirits-hear where Natsu gets, always disappears when it's the beginning of the month- the blonde asked.

Levi stopped reading his book to see her - who knows, since I enter the guild always disappears a few days the first week of the month not even Happy knows why-

-That's true Happy- Lucy said seeing a Happy with a full stomach and well asleep- fell asleep-

-yes, the bonfire always did this and never wants to explain why- said a semi-naked Gray sitting next to Lucy followed by Juvia-for me only lost trying to return after a job-said in a mocking tone

-You also do not know Erza- she said when she saw the scarlet movie finish her cake

-not Lucy and whenever I try to ask change the issue or start a fight- said seeing her friend and then put a face of determination-but this ends because there should be no secrets between friends and colleagues-I speak with determination seeing his team who nodded happily.

-AYE- Happy said flying over Charly.

-yes, but we do not know where he is- Charly said, discouraging everyone.

-I know where he is- Mira said he was listening to the talk- he always takes the same jobs and they always follow the same route -he said showing all the papers in the work orders that were very simple even for him- but they always follow the same one route that begins in Era and to arrive is a day in carrosa but knowing Natsu must go walking so if they leave today they will arrive at the same time as he said with his typical smile.

-Look-san how do you know this-Wendy asked albina-

-as a worker and assistant I should know about the missions and where they are-he said with a bit of superiority- if they leave today they should meet him on the road or in the city-

-thanks Look, they already heard go for their things and see you at the train station-Erza said authoritatively while, Gray, Lucy, Wendy and Juvia nodded .- "we will discover your secret Natsu, just wait" - thought a little excited magician lessons.

ON THE TRAIN.

They were all already halfway to Era and they were all thinking of a way to find Natsu quickly.

Erza divided everyone by teams.

Juvia and Gray would search in the northern part of the city, Wendy and Chaly in the south, Lucy and Happy in the east and she in the west and together they would look in the center of the city.

WITH NATSU.

It was already night and Natsu had finished the job that was helping with a merchant with a delivery and he saw himself walking around the park that was completely lit by the street lights.

Several couples were seen walking happily while Natsu was on a steady course - "I hope I did not make her wait a lot the last time she got angry with me" - she thought coming to a park bench a little apart from the others and it was seen that there was someone sitting in the bank - "there is this" - he hurried to get there and saw that he was the one waiting for it - sorry, I'm late - he said seeing a beautiful girl about 17 years younger than Natsu.

She was dressed in a white suit that was mostly white military style boots and black stockings and on them she had a soft mini-skirt.

He wore a white jacket with red and gold details on his arms and white gloves that covered his hands and a red tie.

She had a limp purple hair near the dark that reached to the middle of her back and she had it in an oriental princess style with two strands in front of her that reached to her breasts, she had a beautiful very well-defined sculptural figure and a cupped breasts " C "and beautiful honey eyes and a white ribbon as a headband-nothing happens-said getting up-I also just arrived-said happily watching the peli-rosan that quickly caught her in a strong hug and she placed her arms on her neck looking face to face, she was blushing strongly and the scarcely with a red tinge but with her typical smile that blushed her more.

-Pardon, is that I'm late with work but the rest of the week will spend with you as always -said before giving a small kiss on the forehead and she settled on his chest sinking into the heat of which was so addicted because it made her feel safe and cheerful -I love you-

She only raised her head to give him a tender and affectionate kiss on the lips of the peli-rosa-I love you too, thank you for being with me Natsu-said with a tone of pure joy.

He just smiled-I'll never leave you-

IN THE OUTSIDE OF ERA.

It was already close to 10 at night when the group of Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Charly, Happy, Gray and Juvia came to Era where the magical advice was-well let's say it's already night and Happy and Charly fell asleep and Erza Seeing this, I speak to everyone. Well let's find a hotel and we'll look for it tomorrow. "He told everyone that they were nodding.

-I'll sleep with Gray-sama today-said an emotional Juvia.

-NO WAY-

-well it's already night we split up tomorrow and we'll look for it-Lucy said with a yawn from the tiredness of the trip.

WITH NATSU.

Natsu and Kagura had been talking about what they had done in the month, Natsu told him what happened in edolas and how he fought next to Wendy and Gajeel to beat the dormu armin- well that was the most interesting thing, that I asked him to Wendy that I worked or else I could not come to see you.- said the last part tenderly towards the swordswoman who held her hand.

She put her head on his shoulder - it's okay Natsu, we've known each other since we were kids and I know that if something happens to you I'll be sure you'll come back to me - he said while the pink-haired man held his hand in the same way.

-yes, who would say that this little girl I met in the forest would become the most important person in my life-said

-I still remember that day and a week later the grandfather found me and I joined Fairy Tail -said walking hand in hand with Kagura in the park.

She enjoyed the moment she never broke her promise like Natsu and each week of each month they spent together, they went to different places that they both liked since they were children.

Natsu always kept money from their jobs to spend it with her as well as Kagura-well let's go rest you parce well-said Kagura to Natsu-and tomorrow we can do whatever we want-

-yes, but let's find something to eat first, "he said, rubbing his stomach.

After that they both continued to walk around the city, before they met in the woods when they were children but as they grew they both decided that the city of Era would be the perfect place to meet.

Kagura knew that Natsu was not as stupid as everyone saw him, he was very smart and he was also stronger than her but according to him if he were a class-s magician he would have more responsibilities and could not come to see her so she always was in Fairy Tail it was the foolish or silly or just spent fighting but all in order to come to see her.

She felt guilty from time to time because her guild only sees him sometimes as an idiot spits fire but he always told her that everything he did to be with her, that he did not care how his guild saw him she would do everything for her and see her happy that's why it hurt Natsu to tell him about Simon's death and to this day he felt guilty because if he had arrived before he could have saved him, but Kagura did not blame him for the death of his brother nor could he have been able to kill Jellal.

She knew that Natsu could not take the life of anybody for that reason she felt bad, she did not want Natsu to get blood on her hands, after that she managed to accept the death of Simon and next to Natsu was slowly overcoming hatred I felt towards the tattooed blue-haired.

The couple looked for a restaurant where they dined and Natsu devoured everything he could, then both walked through the shops and the illuminated streets of the city, Kagura went into a few stores of weapons looking for things for his archienemy and something else and while Natsu I saw in the magical shops of the place looking for something about a magic in particular.

They both went on for a while until it was midnight and then they went in search of where to stay until they found a Hotel on the main street, it was a well-known and semi-luxurious hotel.

Both entered and were made to the resection, a venture of nagro straight hair and brown eyes received them-good night, they need-said the empreada.

-We want a room-said oji-honey.

-The night is 5,000 jewels- Natsu just took the money and gave it to him- here are the keys- she handed the keys and both went towards her.

OUTSIDE THE HOTEL.

The Natsu team after seeing some places was entering the hotel that recently entered Natsu and Kagura-good night they need-said the same employee.

-We want two rooms-said Lucy.

-will be 10,000 jewel for both -said and at that moment they all took money to pay-thanks here are the keys -said giving them the keys.

-thanks-Lucy said to her companions, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Happy and Charly would sleep in one and Lucy and Erza in the other-if what she said look-san is true where they believe this Ntatsu-san-Juvia said walking with the others to their room while everyone had the same question in their mind, the awkward and cheerful dragon-slayer will hide a secret worries them a little especially the red-haired group swordswoman.

-It does not help that we think about saving, tomorrow we will look for it and we will get the truth out of one way or another- said the latter with a murderous aura that intimidated everyone and felt sorry for his friend.

IN THE ROOM OF NATSU AND KAGURA.

Both had already settled their things, when then Natsu felt a chill go through his back-Natsu happens-wondering to see her boyfriend.

-Nothing, but I have a feeling that something would happen to me coming to the guild -said with a smile that showed fear- but it does not matter- he said more calmly.

Her room was a very simple room, it had cream-colored walls, a bedside table and a lamp over it and next to it a King Saiz bed big enough for the two-Natsu I'll change in the bathroom and be careful if I see you spying - said the latter in a threatening way.

-...-said a little nervous as Kagura entered the bathroom to change and while he was also preparing to sleep.

After a few minutes Kagura came out already ready with her sleeping clothes that were a white shirt and a little pink shorts and took off the tape that she always wore on her head.

On the other side was Natsu who changed his typical vest for a black shirt slightly adjusted by sticking to his muscles and blue shorts that stopped before reaching the knee and still had his precious scarf on- well Kagura- praise Natsu to his girlfriend who blushed and looked away.

-Thank you -he said still red before turning to see Natsu- you too do well Natsu -said the purple-haired girl blushing a little at Natsu who was with a small smile.

After that they both lay down on the bed and covered themselves with a small blanket and even though it was a cold night Natsu did not need her for her fire magic and Kagura did not either since she laid her head on Natsu's chest while she hugged in a protective way-good night hime-sama (princess in Japanese) - I whisper in his ear.

\- My beloved dragon rests-it was the last thing before masters fell asleep with a smile that could only show happiness.

IN ANOTHER PART OF THE HOTEL

The Natsu team was already in their rooms in a Gray were in a bed and in the other were Wendy, Juvia and Charly already asleep and in the opposite room were Lucy already asleep and in the other bed were Erza who could not sleep to think in a certain peli-rosa- "Natsu does not matter that you are hiding I will discover it and that will teach you not to keep secrets" - thought the red-haired woman before falling asleep.

It was already daylight in the city of Era where the merchants were just opening their shops but a certain couple who were already used to them were standing on a meadow outside the city.

Both were face to face as if they were about to fight - this list Kagura - said the pink-haired girl with a small smile that showed enthusiasm.

-and your Natsu-also said excitedly unsheathing his sword because apart from Natsu not unsheathed at all but his fighting was always somewhat intense and she knew that not being his girlfriend was going to contain and she would not contain.

The wind blew moving the leaves of some trees around while a small leaf fell from a tree moving between the two magicians moving falling to the ground.

As it was the signal both ran to the other Natsu with his fist engulfed in flames and Kagura with his sword - HAAAAA! - they shouted after they made contact with their attacks and an explosion was heard.

AT THE HOTEL

The members of Fairy Tail left the hotel and ready to start their search - good to separate and see you already know where, Erde ordered while everyone nodded and separated to look for Natsu.

WITH NATSU AND KAGURA

The green meadow had large craters around the place and several traces of fire and some trees burned and in the middle were Kagura panting while Natsu hugged her tightly-you have become strong Kagura- she said helping her to stand up even though Kagura was not Natsu's level could give him a fight.

They were there for a while while both enjoyed each other's company.

Natsu thought he was the luckiest to be next to a beautiful, brave, strong and at the same time sweet and tender woman like Kagura and who will always do everything to protect her.

Kagura thought the same, she was happy at Natsu's side from the moment they met years ago and even more knowing that her feelings were reciprocated when Natsu asked her to be his girlfriend.

She was happy to be with a person as strong, determined and at the same time kind and loving as Natsu.

-You're okay- said the pink-haired girl letting go while I was still tired but better.

-If I thank you, "he said before turning to see Natsu seriously that surprised Natsu-Natsu a little bit. I would like it when you return to Fairy Tail and you do not hide your power," he said, looking straight into the eyes of the pink-haired.

\- But you know why I do not use all my power to ..-

-Natsu-she called as her hair shadowed her eyes- please, I do not want you to limit yourself because I want you to show everyone how strong and clever you are, I want you to show how strong the Natsu Dragneel is that I love- The latter with a tender smile.

Natsu loved Kagura madly and her beautiful smile adorned her beautiful face.

He knew that if he showed all his strength he was at the same level as Laxus but he always hid it to be with Kagura but now the woman he loves asked him to show that strength that only she has seen- ok Kagura will not hide me anymore , I will show everyone in my guild how strong I am and you will be proud of my Kagura - he said before tilting his head to give him a little kiss on the lips but at the same time passionate and full of love, then they separated and Natsu passed him the He tenderly touched her cheek and she touched Natsu's hand with his.

-I will also become strong Natsu and also you will be proud of me too Natsu-said Kagura a little blushing like him.

-Well, do you think we're going back to the city? -said Natsu, pointing to the city.

She nodded - if I also have a surprise at the hotel - he said as he took natsu's hand and interlaced it with his.

-ok come on- he said as they started to walk happily both holding hands.

CITY PARK.

Fairy Tail wizards were sitting on one of the benches in the park, they were resting after having searched Natsu all day, searched everywhere but throughout the city and even went to see the building of the magical council but when they saw them the guards fled from Aymooo, we drive all day and there is no sign of Natsu, "said Lucy sitting on a bench with Juvia and Wendy on the sides while the cats flew above them.

-Juvia believes that Natsu-san must already be back in the guild- said the blue-haired.

-Where are you, this fire! - shouted the ice magician who was next to Erza.

"Gray your clothes," Erza said when she saw that nothing was on and Lucy was covering Wendy's eyes.

-NOT AGAIN-scream running in search of his clothes.

-What do we do? Erza asked the blonde to the class mage who was thinking.

-By saving we look for where to eat and then we will look for it in the center -he said while everyone nodded- "where are you Natsu" - thought the red-haired.

AT THE HOTEL.

Natsu and Kagura returned to the hotel to bathe a quick shower and clean themselves as they were a little dirty after the fight and according to Kagura she had a surprise for Natsu and after a quick shower both were ready.

-Natsu remember the surprise I told you-said the purple movie that was looking for something between their things and apparently Natsu as well.

Then Kagura approached Natsu with a small red box and a small white bow-lo in a store and I knew she was going to like it- she said handing the box to Natsu.

He removed the lid of the box to see a small gold necklace with the symbol of Fairy tail tied to a small chain of silver-wow, thanks Kagura- said after putting the small pendant on his neck staying on his scarf leaving him very visible.

-I'd like you would like it since you always say how great and fun it is that .. that - she began to get nervous while playing with her fingers-uhm ... so you can see how much I love you -said but quickly Natsu took it of the hand and I approach it to him.

In that moment he kisses her on the lips, it was a loving kiss and at the same time passionate, Kagura was so involved in the moment that she closed her eyes.

Natsu took the opportunity to put on her wrist that was a gold bracelet with silver details and in the middle was the symbol of mermaid heell, the alliance that took care of Kagura and Natsu could assure the welfare of his girlfriend. "I love you, my pretty princess," he said, finishing the kiss, both very blushing as he leaned his forehead against hers.

Then she saw the bracelet and she was very surprised-thank you Natsu, I love you and I will always do it- she said as she laid her head on his chest enjoying the warmth of him.

-I wanted to give it to you for our seventh anniversary but since it is the following week I wanted to give it to you today and I also found a better surprise for the following week- he said with his trademark smile.

These words echoed in Kagura-Natsu's head that means-she said a little surprised.

-If what you heard, I'll come the next week to see that you ... uhf-was derived on the bed in the room while she gave him another passionate kiss and then later they separated- it seems that you liked the idea -said to see happiness in the swordswoman's eyes.

She nodded enthusiastically to see that they could be together on their anniversary-well let's go for something to eat so I can return to Magnolia tomorrow-said getting up from the bed.

-wait you'll be with us all week as always, because-Kagura asked with a pout but calmed down when Natsu put his hand on her head.

-fatigued that's why I'll come the other week not only to surprise you too so I can spend more time with you-I explain the movie to her that she understood.

-It's fine but you'll have to invite me to eat -he said as he took the natsu from Natsu and opened the door of his room.

-ok we know a place nearby to eat, come on, "he said leaving his room followed by her.

TRAIN STATION.

It was already late in the city and the group of Erza after looking in the center were for their bags and Erza picked up her cart full of her things.

They were getting on the train that would take them to Magnolia, everyone was tired by Natsu's failed search, Wendy managed to smell the smell of Natsu but they never found him, so they decided that for the next one they would find him.

-Demons that head of fire, where the hell is- complained Gray sitting next to Juvia.

-Natsu where are you- Happy said with tears of anime after I was sitting on Lucy's legs.

-Calm down Happy sure is fine-consoled the blonde.

-this will not stay, we will continue looking for it until we discover that it is hidden- said a very motivated Erza to her companions.

-AYE SIR-all said as the train began to move.

\- "Natsu expect it I will discover your secret and I will show you that you should not keep secrets from your friends" - Erza thought as they watched as they left the city.


End file.
